


Telescope

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, sexo implícito cap 2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: "¿Sabes, Red? Mi padre siempre decía que si me sentía sola, tenía que mirar al cielo, seguramente hubiese alguien que también estuviese mirando las estrellas, y eso nos unía de algún modo, por muy lejos que estemos."





	1. Chapter 1

Si me preguntaran que es lo que más me gustaba, respondería sin pensármelo dos veces, mirar las estrellas. Algo tan tonto y simple significaba tantísimo para mí, por unas razones u otras; supongo que pasan a ser algo que interiorizas hasta tal punto que ni eres consciente de ello. Cuando era pequeña, antes de que mi padre se fuese de Johto, íbamos a una pequeña colina que había detrás de mi casa los dos solos riendo, como si fuese un secreto – después de todo, aquel era nuestro refugio, nadie más estaba invitado a ir. Cuando llegábamos, yo era la primera en tumbarme y abrir los ojos como platos, pues quería ver todo el firmamento; mi padre seguiría hablando, enseñándome sobre las constelaciones que se veían en esta época del año o sobre como los planetas solo se podían ver en unas fechas específicas; en ocasiones me miraba y me preguntaba si lo estaba disfrutando, aunque con el tiempo, se ahorró este paso – la respuesta estaba escrita por todo mi rostro. Adoraba ver todas esas pequeñas lucecitas en el cielo, como si fuesen el techo de una enorme casa que nos diese cobijo a todos, un refugio para cuando las cosas no fuesen bien.

"Si te sientes sola alguna vez, recuerda que las estrellas siempre están encima de ti. Solo tienes que mirarlas, seguro que hay alguien más apreciando su belleza; eso os conecta, mi vida, ya no estarás sola, porque los dos estáis viendo el mismo cielo", solía decir mi padre siempre. En algún momento me quedaría dormida y papá me llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Aquí en Kanto sigo intentando ir a ver las estrellas tantas veces como puedo, aunque no es tan a menudo como me gustaría. Además, ya no soy una cría, me pregunto si eso influye de algún modo. Por encima de todo, me hace sentir nostálgica – echo de menos a papá, mi vida en Johto y tengo la desagradable sensación de que representan todo lo que he tenido que dejar atrás; quiero decir, no me arrepiento para nada de haber emprendido este viaje, he conocido a gente maravillosa y he aprendido muchas cosas del mundo, y no solo eso, también he tenido la oportunidad de crecer junto a mi Chikorita y el resto de mis compañeros – y juntos, nos hemos convertido en el equipo más fuerte tanto de Johto como de Kanto.

No todo ha sido bueno, si se quiere ver así. Tener que enfrentarme a una banda criminal como era el Team Rocket no fue una de las experiencias que planeo repetir en mi vida, apenas tenía trece años cuando tuve que derrotarles, pero de algún modo lo conseguí. No sólo eso, algunos gimnasios resultaron tan difíciles que tuve ganas de abandonar, además, añoraba el calor y la seguridad de casa... Gracias al cielo decidí seguir intentándolo hasta finalmente conseguirlo, y cuando pensé que por fin las cosas se habían calmado finalmente un poco, me doy cuenta de que el mundo y mi voluntad no coordinan demasiado bien.

Así que allí estaba, a los pies de Mt. Silver, buscando al mítico entrenador Red para hacerle entrar en razón y que bajase de una vez por todas (después de todo, lleva aquí recluido por más de tres años); es una petición que me hizo el mismísimo profesor Oak ("Seguro que a ti te hace caso, eres nuestra última esperanza", llego a decirme un día en su laboratorio mientras lo visitaba.) Tenía tantísimo frío que sentía ganas de llorar, pensar que tenía que adentrarme en tal cueva hacía que sintiese ganas de dar la vuelta y no regresar nunca; además, ni siquiera contaba con la esperanza de que fuese a encontrarle allí arriba. Mi Meganium me miraba y me dio un pequeño golpecito con la cabeza, instándome a entrar, le sonreí un poco y asentí. "¡Podemos hacerlo!" grité, y ella dio un pequeño gritito de alegría. [...]

La subida fue más horrible de lo que me esperaba, francamente. Me perdía constantemente, hordas de todo tipo de Pokemon se cruzaban en mi camino –retrasándome-, y la cima parecía más lejos cuanto más avanzaba hacia delante. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se me había cruzado por la cabeza utilizar una Cuerda Huida y desentenderme del tema, pero o bien mi –cada vez más débil- fuerza de voluntad o Meganium me hacían continuar un poco más, hasta que finalmente (¡gracias Arceus!), llegué a la cima. No estaba preparada para la fuerte ventisca que me esperaba allí, y cerré los puños de pura frustración. Estaba cansada, tenía frío y ni siquiera veía a Red; sin embargo, seguí avanzando y comencé a distinguir su silueta a través de la tormenta.

"¿Red?" pregunté, con la voz teñida de esperanza.

Él se giró, mirándome fijamente. Me eché un poco hacia atrás, intimidada, sus ojos rojos clavados en los míos. No dijo nada, así que continué.

"Me llamo Lyra y bueno, soy la actual Campeona..." dije, rascándome la nuca, incómoda. A él no le importaba quien fuese yo, al fin y al cabo, y yo tampoco tenía la necesidad de conocerle más. Convencerle de volver e intentar volver a mi vida normal. "Mira, voy a serte franca, me han pedido que te convenza de volver conmigo y bueno, poco más tengo que decir." La única respuesta que recibí por su parte fue silencio, y francamente me enfadó. Si quería ponerse chulo, no había quien me ganase a orgullo.

"Escucha, dicen que eres un entrenador mítico, ¿me equivoco? Visto que no quieres atender a palabras, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que mediante un combate?", y cuando fui consciente de que tales palabras habían salido de mi boca, me arrepentí. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo se me ocurría luchar contra él? Cuando quise pedirle disculpas y decirle que mejor no, su Pikachu ya estaba preparado para luchar. Suspiré, bien, tenía que hacerme responsable de mis actos.

Y efectivamente, perdí. Podría haber sido peor, la verdad. Al menos los únicos que quedaban en pie era sus Charizard y su Blastoise, así que la derrota no fue tan fulminante como había esperado. Él seguía en silencio, como durante todo el combate, y demonios, desde que había llegado allí; si quería hablar con él, tendría que aprender a interpretar sus signos y vaya, a tener paciencia.

"Lo primero de todo, enhorabuena, tu victoria ha sido absolutamente impecable, de verdad que el sobrenombre de mítico te hace justicia", dije, sonriéndole. Realmente no me alegraba, ni siquiera tenía motivos para seguir allí, solo quería marcharme y dejarle atrás. Como anticipé, no respondió nada, aunque sonrió levemente. Sin embargo, me miró antes de comenzar a andar, lo que hizo que le mirase con esperanza - ¿había decidido regresar? Siendo demasiado bonito para ser real, realizó un suave movimiento con la cabeza, pidiéndome que lo siguiese.

"R-Red, de verdad, lo único que quiero hacer es irme de aquí tan rápido como pueda...", me quedé en silencio, viendo que él seguía andando, haciéndome caso omiso, así que le seguí. Me guió por una pequeña cueva lateral, donde al poco tiempo deduje que era su casa, si acaso se le podía llamar así. Un saco de dormir, algunas fotos y sus cosas apiladas en una pequeña montaña lo completaba todo.

"Vives aquí, pues", no era una pregunta, más bien un comentario que hice en voz alta. De todos modos, él asintió. Se acercó a la pila de cosas y al cabo de un rato, sacó una pequeña tetera, y la señaló con la cabeza.

"¿Qué si quiero té o café o lo que sea de lo que dispongas? Adelante", y me senté en el suelo, sintiéndome un poco tonta. La verdad es que no sabía dónde hacerlo si no, ante la ausencia de sillas. Él volvió a asentir, preparándolo todo. [...]

Cuando Red me dio la taza con el café, me dieron ganas de abrazarlo – por fin tenía algo, por mínimo que fuese, para calentarme las manos (y el cuerpo en sí). La conversación fue algo bastante incómodo, él se limitaba a mirarme en silencio mientras que yo intentaba balbucear cualquier cosa, incapaz de mantener el mismo tema de conversación por demasiado tiempo. Cuando fui consciente de que ya era de noche suspiré, bien porque tenía ya ganas de irme o bien porque tendría que recorrer todo el camino que me había llevado hasta allí.

"Escúchame Red, voy a venir cada uno de los días siguientes a enfrentarme contigo. El día que te venza, prométeme que volverás conmigo a casa." Asintió, y sonreí.

[...]

Lo prometido es deuda, así que comencé a visitarle cada día, estando siempre un poco más cerca de vencerle mas sin conseguirlo. Después hablábamos (o más bien, yo hablaba y él me escuchaba) hasta que era momento de irme otra vez. Al cabo de los días, comenzó a responder a algunas cosas, no eran más que monosílabos o respuestas cortas y secas, pero eso era un gran avance para ambos. Casi siempre se limitaba a asentir a mis preguntas, pero fue así como conseguí conocer un poco más de él.

Dicen que el roce hace el cariño y puedo afirmar que así es. Día a día, me di cuenta de que Red ya no era solo un rival, que combatir contra él no era lo mismo que hacerlo con Silver o Ethan, como mi nombre sonaba especialmente bonito cuando provenía de su voz o de como buscaba cualquier excusa para poder tocarle. También comencé a fijarme en sus movimientos, y en como sus labios se curvaban para formar una sonrisa; comencé a apreciar como esperaba siempre a la misma hora y el pequeño abrazo que me daba al despedirnos, entre otras muchas cosas que antes ni siquiera me tomaba el tiempo para fijarme. Sé que él nunca correspondería mis sentimientos, pero no me importaba, con esto era suficiente. A veces le cogía de la mano, entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos mientras le contaba cualquier cosa, lo que fuese para poder seguir junto a él. Red siempre asentía, atento a mis palabras, hasta que fuese hora de marchar.

Sin embargo, aquella vez decidí quedarme después de combatir, fue un impulso tonto y egoísta pero a él le pareció correcto – o al menos, no se quejó. La ventisca había parado, milagrosamente, y las nubes habían desaparecido del cielo; siguiendo al Pikachu de Red fuera de aquella cueva, fue cuando me fijé en las estrellas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me detenía a observarlas, y desde esta localización, se veían especialmente bien. Llamé a Red, que salió de la cueva tan apático como siempre, y señalé al cielo, sonriendo. Él me miró, dispuesto a meterse de nuevo a la gruta. Le cogí de la mano a tiempo, y sin perder la sonrisa, le miré a los ojos. "¿Por favor?" Suspiró, y aún sin soltarme la mano, me llevó hasta un lugar algo apartado donde nos sentamos. Descubrí que desde allí, se podían ver aún mejor las estrellas, y en silencio le di las gracias. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, ambos mirando a las estrellas, diciéndonos las cosas importantes sin hablar. Mis dedos acariciaban sus manos, y él me daba suaves apretones. Mi lado infantil dejó salir a la niña que llevaba dentro y la dejó tomar el control esta noche, que pudiese apreciar las estrellas después de tanto tiempo. Carraspeé suavemente para llamar su atención.

"¿Sabes, Red? Mi padre siempre decía que si me sentía sola, tenía que mirar al cielo, seguramente hubiese alguien que también estuviese mirando las estrellas, y eso nos unía de algún modo, por muy lejos que estemos. ¿Alguna vez has mirado las estrellas con alguien? Yo sí, con mi padre y con mis Pokemon, y bueno, ahora contigo." No respondió, así que decidí continuar un poco más. "Supongo que la gente nunca se detiene a apreciarlas, ni a las estrellas ni a las cosas bonitas y eso me entristece. Durante mi viaje, siempre que tenía ocasión, me detenía a mirar el cielo – fuese de día o de noche, con la esperanza de que alguien lo estuviese mirando también. Es una tontería, soy consciente de ello, pero aprecio mucho que estés viendo las estrellas conmigo." (Y especialmente que seas tú y nadie más, añadió una voz en mi mente). No respondió, simplemente se limitó a darme un pequeño beso en la cabeza, haciendo que se me llenasen los ojos de lágrimas. Ojalá poder detener el tiempo de algún modo, ojalá poder permanecer así para siempre. Pero todo llega a su fin y el momento se rompió cuando nos quedamos dormidos; sin embargo, cuando al despertarme, el hecho de que todavía estuviese entre sus brazos y que su rostro fuese lo primero que vi me llenó el corazón de alegría y, a la vez, de una sensación de vacío que me hizo preguntarme si esto era lo correcto. [...]

Cuando vencí a su Charizard, tuve ganas de chillar. Después de ya tantísimo tiempo, había conseguido vencerle, ¡vencerle! Era incapaz de creerlo. Reí, eufórica, y cuando le miré, atisbé una pequeña sombra de tristeza en sus ojos, pero su silencio no dejaba entrever nada. "Una promesa es una promesa, Red, ¡tienes que volver conmigo!"

Y para mí sorpresa, diligentemente lo hizo. El camino fue un trayecto agridulce, un camino que tantas veces había recorrido y que esta iba a ser la última vez que lo hiciese. Cuando salimos finalmente de allí, le miré, esperando que hiciese algo, pero ni siquiera se dignó en mirar. Quise acercarme a él, buscar algo de consuelo, pero me quedé quieta dejando que el dolor que se hizo paso a través de mi pecho me amenazase con tirarme al suelo. Sentí un miedo irracional y una sensación de pérdida tan poderosa que quise llorar. Es decir, no es como si no le fuese a volver a ver – después de todo, ahora no tendría que recorrer tanto camino para poder verle; pero de algún modo... era perder una rutina, algo de mí que sabía que iba a tener que dejar atrás, íbamos a perder nuestro refugio, un lugar secreto únicamente para él y para mí. Quizás no estaba preparada para ello o quizás no quería dejarlo de ir. Además, ni siquiera me había confesado. Me reí un poco, haciendo que Red me mirara con recelo, pero le quité importancia con un leve movimiento de la mano. Después de todo, esto no era un adiós, ¿no? Quiero decir, seguro que tendría más oportunidades, mucho mejores y más especiales que esta; por desgracia, no soy de las chicas a quienes les guste esperar.

"Red, tengo que decirte algo."

Él me miró, expectante como siempre.

"...", las palabras se me quedaron atascadas en la garganta. "N-no es nada. Creo que sería una buena idea que volvieses a casa antes de todo. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Red, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. De verdad que voy a atesorar todos estos momentos juntos, ojalá volvamos a vernos pronto y seas tú quien me hable esa vez", intenté reírme un poco, pero solo salió de mi garganta una risa rota, lo que hizo que se me formasen lágrimas en los ojos. "Espero que la vida te trate mejor de lo que lo ha hecho hasta ahora, Red. Y recuerda, yo siempre estaré mirando al cielo, en el caso de que necesites compañía", dije sonriendo antes de girarme. En el justo momento en el que le di la espalda, rompí a llorar mientras corría lo más lejos que pude. Me fui para no volver.

[...]

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde la última vez que vi a Red; me pregunto cómo se encuentra, si finalmente volvió a casa o sigue por ahí deambulando hasta que alguien más le convenza de hacerlo, me pregunto también si me echa de menos tanto como yo le añoro o simplemente me ha dejado atrás. Me he prometido, sin embargo, que la próxima vez que nos veamos voy a afrontar seriamente mis sentimientos y voy a confesárselos, si es que todavía no se ha dado cuenta de ello. Hasta entonces, he decidido alejarme de Kanto, ni siquiera sé el por qué, quizás sea un arrebato tonto o realmente lo necesite; pero por ahora, Kalos es un hogar de los más cercano a Johto.

Hoy, estoy en una ciudad que ni siquiera conozco, donde no soy una Campeona - solo soy una entrenadora normal, y donde la gente apenas se para a mirarte a la cara. Es relajante poder empezar de cero de algún modo, estoy segura de que me vendrá bien este trato de humildad. Estoy sentada en un banco, resulta que está lo suficientemente oscuro para ver las estrellas, cosa que agradezco enormemente; desde aquella vez en Mt. Silver, no había vuelto a verlas. Permito que las lágrimas se aventuren por mejillas sin intención de secarlas mientras mi mente chilla una y otra vez el nombre del muchacho, recordando todos los momentos que hemos vivido juntos.

Me pregunto si estarás mirando al cielo tú también, Red.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciudad Luminalia era demasiado grande para mí, especialmente con lo pequeña que me sentía entre todo el gentío que parecía no verme en ningún momento. La vida no se detenía para nadie aquí, hombres trajeados yendo de aquí para allá, parejas haciendo turismo y fotografiando todo, familias comprando en las grandes avenidas e incluso entrenadores de todo tipo. A veces combatía contra ellos, siempre venciendo, como era de esperar. Antes de que pudiesen decir nada, ya me estaría marchando, nada me seguía reteniendo allí.

Los días se hicieron semanas, y las semanas meses. Ya había vencido a todos los gimnasios de Kalos también, pero no tenía ánimos de enfrentarme a la Liga – sabía perfectamente que podía vencer sin problema, pero simplemente no quería hacerlo. Porque al fin y al cabo, ¿no fue después de vencer en la Liga cuando conoció a Red?

Los recuerdos de Red eran lo que me frenaban de seguir avanzando, sí. Así que ahora simplemente me dedicaba a viajar por Kalos, entrenando a mis propios pokemon y ayudando a otros entrenadores más novatos. No tenía nada que hacer, no tenía ningún sitio fijo al que ir. En algunas ocasiones la gente me reconocía, y yo saludaba y sonreía, pero rápidamente desaparecía de la ciudad.

Así fue como llegué a Ciudad Romantis, una de mis ciudades favoritas. Me llenaba de paz y no había demasiada gente allí, así que era un lugar agradable. Estaba ya atardeciendo cuando llegué allí, los colores del atardecer teñían la ciudad con un color nostálgico, acompañado de la melancolía que portaba el viento, haciendo que me doliese el corazón un poco. Quería ver a Red, quería tocarle, quería estar cerca de él. Era, después de todo, lo que anhelaba todo el tiempo, pero me obligaba a distraerme cuando los recuerdos pretendían ahogarme.

Sin embargo, aquel día me daba igual. Había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que le vi, y su ausencia me dolía más que cualquier otra pérdida. Me senté en un banco un poco alejado por donde no solía transcurrir mucha gente, proporcionándome la intimidad que necesitaba.

Dejé que el dolor en mi pecho lo consumiese todo, que la nostalgia y tristeza que me embargaba se apoderase de mí, que todo de lo que intentaba huir fuese el carbón que alimenta el fuego que devoraba alma. Cuando sentí las primeras lágrimas caer, sin embargo, me froté los ojos con rabia, como si intentase detenerlas; estas, obstinadas, seguían manando y mojando mis mejillas. No tardé mucho en dejar que los sollozos acompañasen este patético espectáculo, haciendo que me frotase más fuerte los ojos y, que a su vez, más llorase. Tenía la fútil esperanza de que algún modo las lágrimas apagasen el fuego que tanto me atormentaba, que quizás las lágrimas se llevarían consigo todos los recuerdos de los que quería prescindir – aunque luego me daría cuenta de que haría lo que fuese necesario para retenerlos.

Seguía frotándome los ojos, todavía llorosos, cuando una voz me hizo parar en seco.

"Lyra, te encontré", dijo simplemente la voz.

Abrí los ojos como platos mientras más lágrimas salían de ellos, anudándose ahora en mi garganta, incapacitándome de decir algo. Allí estaba Red, delante de mí, con una mano tendida en mi dirección. Me quedé estática, en silencio, sin moverme, incapaz de creerlo. Le miré, temiendo que fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro o que mi mente, en un cruel amago de reírse de mí, estuviese confundiendo a cualquier transeúnte con el chico. Sin embargo, cuando vi que no desaparecía, que seguía allí, algo dentro de mí me empujó a levantarme e, ignorando la mano que él previamente me había tendido para levantarme, le abracé con tanta fuerza que me hice daño.

"¡Red, Red, Red!", gimoteaba, llorando ahora con fuerza en su pecho. Él, torpemente me abrazó de vuelta y me daba pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza. Lo abracé con más fuerza, todavía sin hacerse a la idea de que estaba allí conmigo después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando me separé de él un –para mí- efímero momento, todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos, que me retiré con las manos. Él me miraba en silencio, ese silencio tan característico suyo que tanto había añorado, la ausencia de palabras que él, de algún otro modo, encontraba una forma de transmitir. Ninguno de los dos habíamos cambiado nada, lo que me hizo sonreír. Era el Red de siempre y ningún otro.

Ya más calmada, volví a sentarme en el banco, lo cual imitó también Red. "¿Cómo sabías que estaba en Kalos?" pregunté, genuinamente sorprendida. Él se encogió de hombros, y ella se mordió el labio inferior. "El cielo", dijo simplemente, haciendo que lo mirase con interés. "Cuando llegaba a cada región, miraba el cielo. Algo dentro me decía que tú no estabas allí, y eso me trajo aquí."

Incapaz de decir nada, me miré las manos, que descansaban encima de mis piernas, rehusando mirar su rostro, y especialmente, sus ojos. Red había buscado en todas las regiones, había visitado todos los territorios en su búsqueda. Y sobretodo, había mirado el cielo. El mismo cielo que yo veía, lo que nos conectaba, lo que le guió hasta mí.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, Red no tenía ya nada que decir y yo era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, pero ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio armonioso que reinaba. Al cabo de un rato, fui yo quien acabó con ello.

"No sé por qué me fui, Red. Durante todo este tiempo me lo he estado preguntando, pero soy incapaz de encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria, o porque simplemente, no la hay. Pero lo hice, con o sin razones, sin considerar la responsabilidad de mis actos, sin pensar en las consecuencias que podía acarrear. He pensando mucho en ti, si te soy sincera, y siempre miraba al cielo con la esperanza de que tú también lo estuvieses mirando; ¿tengo derecho a quejarme de sentirme sola por una situación que yo misma provoqué?"

Él me miraba en silencio, y suspiré.

"Te quiero, Red, sin rodeos."

Él me miró y asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Me giré para mirarle, dispuesta s disculparme por eso y que simplemente lo olvidase, que no era nada importante; sin embargo, pasando su mano por detrás de mí cabeza y empujándome hacia él, me besó tan intensamente que me flaquearon las piernas pese a estar sentada. Su mano en mi nuca, empujándome contra él evitaba que pudiese separarme (como si quiere hacerlo). Sus labios, casi hambrientos, impactaban con los míos, y su lengua, intrusa, se hizo paso hasta mi propia boca, donde se entrelazó con mi propia lengua.

Cuando nos separamos, estaba tan roja que me dolía la cara. Red me miró mientras sonreía, relamiéndose los labios. Sus sentimientos correspondían a los míos, de eso no cabía duda.

Cogiéndole de la mano, fui yo quien empujó de él en este momento. Él, curioso, me miró e interpretando el brillo curioso en sus ojos, le dije que era una sorpresa. Él asintió y me dejó hacer.

Le llevé hasta Ciudad Luminalia, que albergaba vida social independientemente de si fuera día o noche. Él lo miraba todo en silencio, había pasado por la ciudad pero no sé había detenido demasiado; sin embargo, yo ya lo conocía como la palma de mi mano. Por fin, en el bulevar norte, encontré el destino al que quería llegar, Hotel Ricachilton.

Pedí una habitación y tan rápido como nos dieron la llave, Red y yo nos adentramos en el ascensor y llegamos a la habitación que nos habían proporcionado.

Hicimos el amor.

 

Juntos volvimos a mirar el cielo estrellado, en Pueblo Fresco, nuestra última parada antes de marcharnos de Kalos. Bajo el cielo estrellado y con el frío mordiéndonos la piel, hicimos el amor aquí también; después, abrazados, miramos las estrellas hasta que amaneció.

Decidimos que antes de volver a casa, podríamos visitar el resto de regiones, no haba ninguna prisa en regresar – porque, después de todo, ya había regresado a mi hogar, que sin soltarme de la mano nunca, me proporcionaba el calor, el amor y la seguridad que durante tanto tiempo había añorado. Había vuelto a los brazos entre los que quería vivir toda la vida, y juntos, mirar el cielo, el cielo que nos une, el que nos indicó cómo regresar al lugar al que pertenecíamos – al lado del otro, respectivamente.

Y esta vez, para no marcharnos de nuevo.


End file.
